Daqui pra frente
by Milahh
Summary: -Continuação de Alone- E alguns anos se passaram... LEIAM E DEIXEM REVIEWS PLIS! kag/Inu título provisório, aceito sugestões
1. Chapter 1

_Yo Minna! *o*_

_Gentee... resolvi por uma introduçãozinha da continuação de Alone para vocês, surgiu isso meio que do nada... depois de ler um comentário da outra fanfic, foram poucos, mas para mim que está começando esta em ótimo tamanho!_

_Obrigada para aquelas que comentaram! *o*_

_E fica um aviso para quem não sabe: Está é uma continuação da minha primeira fanfic, então sugiro que leiam ela antes de começar essa, para não ficarem meio perdidos na história, ok? ;)_

_Acho que por enquanto é só,_

_Boa leitura ^^_

**Uma Pequena Introdução**

E depois daquele dia eu tomei duas decisões: Vou seguir minha vida, e nunca mais me apaixonarei!

Ta, ta ... Parece difícil né? Mas digo uma coisa a vocês... EU CONSEGUI! Pelo menos até agora sim.

No dia seguinte ele veio me procurar, querendo saber o que queria com ele, disse que viu um monte de ligação minha perdida no celular dele, e sabe o que eu respondi? Que precisava das anotações de química dele. hahaha

Eu sei que é feio mentir, mas tinha tomado a minha decisão oras!

E com isso tudo QUATRO ANOS se passaram, nós fomos nos afastando aos poucos, terminamos a escola, e posso dizer que não falo com ele desde o dia da nossa formatura!

E aqui estou eu explicando algo que nem deveria estar me lembrando, para um bando de gente que eu não conheço.

Mas chega de enrolar, porque eu estou atrasada para o meu trabalho!

**Continua...**

_Gentee!!!_

_Por favor, deixem reviews!!_

_Quando mais tiver, mais cedo vou postar o primeiro capitulo, porque são elas que me motivam a escrever!!_

_Bejos e até o proximo cap. ;*_

_(post em 30/05/2009)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem, infelismente, mas Jacob Black é MEU! ;D**

**Leiam a nota no final...**

**Boa leitura. ^^**

**Capítulo 1: "Um dia de trabalho normal, ou quase isso..."**

"_Olá, bom dia, como você vai?  
O que te faz despertar cedo e tão disposto?"_

_(Learning To Breathe – __Switchfoot__)_

Chego no trabalho todo dias as 5:30, hoje estou chegando as 5:40. Trabalho em um Café no centro de Tokyo (Explicado o horário né? xD), entro no recinto, deixando meu casaco no cabideiro ao lado da porta, mostrando meu uniforme: Uma saia azul marinho que vai até quase o joelho, meio colada ao corpo e uma blusinha social branca.

Aqui dentro é quentinho e aconchegante, o cheio de café fresquinho me agrada, geralmente, as pessoas que trabalham a um certo tempo com algo, se enjoam do cheiro ou algo do tipo, eu não, trabalho aqui no café a quase um ano, mas nunca me enjoei.

Ao entrar pode-se notar um salão de tamanho médio, com varias mesas redondas com quatro cadeiras, tudo distribuído estrategicamente para não atrapalhar a passagem até o balcão de madeira com o tampo de mármore preto que fica no fundo do salão, atrás do balcão temos a direita o caixa e no fundo as maquinas de café, uma pia e um frízer com refrigerantes, água e tudo que precisa ficar gelado, a esquerda uma porta que leva a cozinha, aonde eram preparados os doces, pão na chapa e tudo de bom que se pode encontrar em um Café, as paredes são forradas com um papel na cor creme todo cheio de florzinhas pequenas, algumas replicas de quadros famosos espalhados pelas paredes o piso é de carpete da cor azul marinho, o que ajuda a esquentas, já que estamos no outono, quase inverno, e do teto saem luminárias coloridas que dão o ar da graça ali.

Então caminho até o balcão e atrás deste encontro minha amiga Sango, ela é filha do dono do Café, mas também trabalha lá, para ajudar o pai com o negócio.

Vou até o balcão cumprimentá-la, dou-lhe um beijo de cada lado do rosto.

- Bom dia Ká! – Disse com um sorriso que ela nunca tira dos lábios.

- Bom dia Sango-chan! – respondo também sorrindo, dou a volta no balcão e pego um avental marrom como o café com o logo estampado na altura do peito e o coloco, Sango usava um igual.

- Ué, chegando atrasada e de bom humor? Viu um passarinho verde por acaso? – ela me pergunta.

Para ser franca eu realmente estava feliz hoje, mesmo chegando atrasada no café, uma coisa que detesto quando acontece. Sabe quando você tem aquele instinto de que seu dia vai ser ótimo?

Terminamos de arrumar tudo um pouco antes das 6:00, o horário que costumamos abrir o café, então sentamos para conversar.

- Mas Ká, você não me disse o por que de tanta alegria. – E eu queria saber por que ela insiste nesse assunto. Até parece que ela adivinhou que eu não vou saber explicar.

- Ai Sango, sei lá, acordei de bom humor! – Não sabia o que responder.

- Kagome Higurashi! Você não me engana! – ela me olhou com aquela cara de "você está me escondendo algo, mas não será por muito tempo".

- Mas é sério Sango! O pior é que não sei por que estou assim, ainda mais, acordei pensando nele, eu estou confusa sabia?

Sango não chegou a conhecer o Inuyasha, pois nos conhecemos aqui no café e nunca fiz questão de mostrar fotos dele para ela, ela tem muita raiva dele, desde o dia em que resolvi contar minha história, imagina se ela encontra ele na rua? É bem capaz dela matar ele.

Mas acho bem difícil eles se toparem um dia, pois pelo que fiquei sabendo, a ultima vez que soube alguma noticia dele foi quando ele foi viajar com o irmão para a Califórnia, administrar a sede da empresa da família que estava sendo inaugurada lá.

As vezes minha mãe e Izayoi, a mãe dele, conversam por telefone, mas mamãe sabe o quanto fico (ou pelo menos ficava Oo) mal ao saber dele, então nem me passa informações que elas trocavam por telefone.

Sango ainda me olhava estranhamente.

- O que foi Sango? Eu já disse que não sei o que tenho. – odeio quando ela começa a querer arrancar informação da onde não tem.

- Isso eu já entendi Ká, o que eu ainda não entro na minha cabeça, era por que você tava pensando nele.

- ah, isso... bem, eu tava explicando pras pesso- ... quer saber, deixa pra lá, você não vai entender. – disse balançando a cabeça, e pensando na besteira que eu ia falar.

- Aham – disse desconfiada. – Sorte sua que já deu a hora de abrir. – disse ela indo em direção a porta e mudando a plaquinha de 'fechado' para 'aberto'.

Sango e eu fomos conversando durante o dia, ela me disse que estava feliz por mim, saber que eu não estava depressiva depois de ficar lembrando dele, ela até me disse que eu finalmente estava superando tudo isso. (N/A: Depois entro em mais detalhes, promento. ^^)

O dia correu normalmente, ou quase isso, agora são 13:30 e o café esta lotado, muitas pessoas passam o horário de almoço aqui, comendo algum lanche ou ate mesmo lendo e passando o tempo com um café do lado.

Ouço o sininho da porta tocar pela centésima vez só hoje, estava de costas para o balcão, então ouço uma voz familiar me chamando.

- Kagome? Kagome Higurashi? É você mesma?

Me virei surpresa, NUNCA em minha vida pude imaginar que o veria aqui em Tokyo depois de TANTO tempo, ainda mais de uma forma tão... casual?

**Continua...**

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**Gentee... tá ai um pedacinho bem piqueno, porque não aquentei e resolvi postar só pra deixarem vocês na curiosidade! xD**

**Prometo que até sábado vocês terão a continuação, e os próximos capítulos serão bem maiores. ^^**

**(isso é certeza porque já estou escrevendo. ;P)**

**Por hoje é só. ^^**

**No próximo capítulo respondo as reviews... **

**mas gente... eu adoraria se deixassem e-mail, prefiro responder por ele.^^**

**e quem quiser pode me adicionar no MSN, tem La no meu perfil, ok? =]**

**é até bom porque daí vocês me cobram os capítulos e eu me empolgo pra escrever. xD**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E TERÃO O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ATÉ O FINAL DA SEMANA! =D**

**Bejim. ;***


	3. Chapter 3

_**Minnaa!!!**_

_**To triste com vocês!!**_

_**Motivos no final do Capitulo...**_

_**Sem muito o que falar por enquanto! Uu'**_

_**Boa leitura!**_

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

**Capítulo 2: Re-encontrando um velho amigo.**

_E impossível reconhecer  
O que permanece ileso  
Depois de você, depois de você_

_(Refém do Tempo – Udora)_

- Kouga! – Disse ao vê-lo. Contornei o balcão e o abracei. Kouga é um yokai logo, mais alto que eu, longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos de um verde indescritível e pele bronzeada. Ele vestia uma calça jeans azul escuro e uma camisa pólo preta e um sapatênis.

- Nossa Ká! Quanto tempo não te vejo! Quase não te reconheci, se não fosse por seu cheiro. Como você cresceu! – ele me soltou do abraço, olhou para mim de novo, me analisando. - É, nem tanto, né?

- Baka! – disse dando um leve tapa no braço dele, que riu. – Mas me diga, o que faz aqui em Tokyo?

Kouga e eu éramos grandes amigos, ele também era amigo de Inuyasha, mesmo eles brigando as vezes. Kouga havia perdido os pais aos 14 anos, então foi morar com o avô e outros parentes no interior de Kyoto.

- Pois é Ká, resolvi voltar, Ayame me disse que precisava de alguém para ajudá-la com o aluguel do apartamento novo, então eu vim. – disse sorridente.

Ayame é prima de Kouga, minha amiga também. Pode-se dizer que passei metade da minha vida com eles: Kouga, Ayame, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

- Nossa! Quanto tempo não falo com Ayame-chan! Como ela está? – Fazia mais ou menos uns oito meses que não falava com ela, pois tinha começado a trabalhar de dia e faculdade a noite, não tinha tempo pra mais nada.

- Ela está be- -

-KAGOMEEEE!! – Kouga foi interrompido por Sango. – Dá pra você me ajudar aqui na cozinha?

- Er, Kouga, como você pode ver estou no meu trabalho. – disse meio sem graça de dispensar ele daquele jeito.

- Não, tudo bem Ká. Depois a gente conversa melhor.

- Tudo bem então, ahn... manda um beijo pra Ayame, diz que ligarei pra el-

- KAGOMEE!!! É PRA HOJE SABIA?! – Sango me grita novamenta.

- Er... tchau Kouga! – Dei um beijo em seu rosto e contornei o balcão, entrando na cozinha apressada.

- O que foi Sango? – Quando parei para analisar a cena que se passava a minha frente comecei a dar muita risada.

- Kagomee!!!! Tem como você parar de rir que nem uma retardada e me ajudar aqui? – ela estava desesperada.

- Tudo bem. – falei parando de rir e caminhando até onde ela estava.

A cena que se podia ver era uma Sango na frente da pia, aonde tinha MUITA louça suja a ser lavada, tudo empilhado, ela escorava tudo com o corpo e os braços, se ela saísse dali ou se mexesse iria tudo para o chão.

Então ajudei Sango a equilibrar a louça.

- Ufa! Alguém precisa lavar isso. – disse passando a mão na testa suada e olhando a pilha.

- Concordo. – disse fazendo o mesmo que ela.

-Mas Ká!, me diz, o que você tanto fazia lá no salão que demorou tanto pra vir?

- Ah sim, lembra-se do Kouga, que lhe contei? – disse incentivando a lembrar-se.

- Sim sim, mas o que tem ele?

- Pois é, ele apareceu aqui no Café! – expliquei.

- Mas Ká, ele não estava em Kyoto?

Então expliquei tudo o que Kouga havia me dito para Sango, ela conhecia Ayame, pois esta frequentava o Café quando morava aqui perto.

O resto do dia correu normalmente, no finalzinho do meu expediente eu ajudei a Sango a lavar toda aquela louça, que havia juntado mais ainda. Sai do Café as 17:30, geralmente saio as 16:00, ainda tinha que ir para casa me arrumar para a faculdade.

Moro em um apartamento que fica a duas quadras do Café e três da faculdade, são 6 quadras do Café até a faculdade, para vocês entenderem que ficam em lados opostos.

Ai vocês se perguntam: como eu pago aluguel e faculdade com o salário que ganho no Café?

Eu explico a vocês. O apartamento foi decorado por mim e minha mãe. Antes eu morava com mamãe, vovô e meu irmão mais novo, Souta, mas como a faculdade ficava muito longe da outra casa eu decidi morar sozinha.

Meu pai morreu quando eu ainda era pequena, e como ele serviu o exercito, mamãe recebe uma aposentadoria boa, que era dele, então nós até que vivemos bem. Deu para decorar meu apartamento. A faculdade vem de uma poupança que meu pai fez para mim quando nasci exatamente para bancar os estudos, e ele sempre depositava uma boa parte do salário e da aposentadoria lá, quando Souta nasceu também ganhou uma.

O aluguel do apartamento sou eu quem pago, as contas de luz, água, telefone e internet também. Minha sorte é que aqui onde moro não é tão caro.

Uma pequena descrição do meu apartamento:

Na entrada a um pequeno corredor com uma porta a esquerda que da para a cozinha e reto vai para a copa e sala.

A sala começa com a copa que tem uma mesa quadrada com tampo de vidro e 6 cadeiras (até hoje não usei todas as cadeiras, nem quando meus pais me visitam). Passando a mesa tem um raque baixo com minha televisão LCD de 32 polegadas (que é particularmente meu xodó, comprei com minha mesada que guardo desde os 10 anos.) e de frente um sofá Chaise Longue na cor creme, que mamãe me deu de presente quando montei o apartamento, um tapete felpudo e uma mesinha de centro com tampo de vidro, faz "conjunto" com a mesa de jantar, e uma sacada grande.

Entre a sala e a copa tem um hall com três portas, uma a direita que leva ao meu quarto, uma a esquerda que dá para o banheiro e uma a frente aonde montei um pequeno escritório, mas tecnicamente era para ser um quarto.

Meu banheiro é simples, uma pia de mármore com um espelhão em cima, uma privada e um box espaçoso com portas de vidro esfumaçado até a altura do meu ombro,depois o vidro fica transparente até a altura do chuveiro.

O escritório tem uma escrivaninha com meu notebook e um telefone, um sofá de 2 lugares de couro preto (muito gostoso xD, as vezes durmo nele :P) e uma estante com prateleiras recheada de livros de todos os tipos, eu amo ler!

Meu quarto tem uma cama Queen Size de cabeceira preta, com meu edredom lilás e muitos travesseiros e almofadas (outra paixão em particular: minha cama, também comprada com a minha mesada. xD), um guarda-roupas de 4 portas de correr, na cor tabaco com branco, uma penteadeira conjunto do armário, um criado mudo de cada lado da cama na cor preto e um tapete tão felpudo quanto o da sala no pé da cama.

Voltando a cozinha, que também é simples: uma geladeira branca com um microondas em cima, uma pia de mármore branco, armários em cima desta, fogão também branco uma porta de correr com vidro esfumaçado no fundo, que dá para uma lavanderia com um tanque, uma maquina de lavar roupas e um varal.

Entro em casa e vou direto para o meu quarto, abro o armário e tiro algumas roupas, coloco-as em cima da cama, pego uma toalha limpa e vou para o banheiro. Tomo um banho de 15 minutos, visto a roupa que separei. Uma calça jeans cinza, uma blusa de manga comprida branca e uma regata preta por cima, nos pés uma bota preta de couro com salto e bico finos. Um perfume, maquiagem leve e brincos de argola. Deixo meu cabelo solto.

Vou para a cozinha, abro a geladeira e pego presunto e queijo fatiados, como com pão de forma e coca-cola. Escovo os dentes, pego minha bolsa com os matérias da faculdade e meu casaco. São 19:00 horas.

Vou a pé para a faculdade, chego lá em 25 minutos, a aula começa 19:30, ou seja, tenho 5 minutos para entrar na sala.

E lá encontro Rin conversando com alguns colegas de classe, ela é da minha turma, nós fazemos faculdade de Designer, estamos no 2º ano, são três.

- Rin! – ela se vira e me vê na porta da sala.

- Kagome! – disse vindo até mim para me cumprimentar com um beijinho de cada lado do rosto.

Então o professor entra na sala e a aula começa. Temos um intervalo de 20 minutos. As aulas terminam as 11:00.

Rin me leva até em casa todos os dias em casa, porque ela tem carro e é perigoso andar em Tokyo a essa hora da noite.

Chego em casa e vou direto para meu quarto, ponho um pijama qualquer e me deito. Amanhã é sexta, o dia que mais demora pra passar.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Acordo com meu despertador tocando, são 5:00 horas da manha! Ainda bem que é sexta-feira. Me arrumo e vou para o Café.

O dia corre normalmente, agora são 15:34, escuto o sino da porta tocando e logo em seguida o meu nome sendo chamado. Reconheci a voz, então me levantei o rosto com um sorriso para encarar Kouga, que também sorria.

- Yo Kouga! O que te trás aqui de novo? – perguntei educadamente.

- Ué, não posso mais fazer uma visitinha para minha amiga? – me disse com um falso tom de ofensa

- Err... pode, não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – fiquei sem graça. – Mas eu estou no meu serviço, não posso ficar batendo papo com você enquanto tenho clientes para atender.

-Clientes? – Kouga olhou em volta e eu fiquei o observando. – Não vejo nenhum – ele realmente estava certo, os que tinham ali já haviam feito seus pedidos, e estavam sentados conversando ou lendo algum livro.

- Ai Kouga! Você me entendeu.

- Calma! Eu só estou brincando. E não vim aqui para bater papo. Vim fazer um convite!

- Convite? Como assim? – fiquei curiosa agora.

- Ayame vai fazer um almoço sábado, e mandou-me aqui para convidar você e Sango. – disse todo sorridente.

- Eu por acaso ouvi meu nome? – a dita cuja saiu da cozinha toda interessada.

-Sango-chan! Deixe-me te apresentar, este é Kouga. Kouga, está é Sango! – os dois se cumprimentaram.

-Tá, mas o que vocês falavam de mim? – eu falo, ela não deixa passar nada despercebido.

- Ah sim, Ayame esta nos convidando para almoçar na casa dela no sábado! – disse animada.

- Nossa! Que ótima noticia Ká! Faz tempo que não a vemos! – disse também alegre.

- Bem... então eu vou indo, não quero te atrapalhar Ká. – Kouga estava ali apenas observando até agora.

- Espere, meu expediente ta quase acabando! Só mais meia horinha! Senta aii! Vou pegar um café pra você! Como você prefere? – disse atropelando as palavras.

- Err, ta bom então, um expresso. – disse ele meio sem graça.

Fui buscar o expresso de Kouga, o tempo passou voando e já eram 16:00 horas. Tirei meu avental e fui a cozinha me despedir de Sango.

- Sango-chan! Estou indo, como faremos amanhã? – perguntei me referindo ao almoço.

- Não sei Ká, eu posso passar na sua casa e a gente ir junto. Tudo bem pra você? – perguntou-me

- Tudo sim.

- Tá, então passo lá as 11:30.

- Ok. – respondi saindo da cozinha.

Contornei o balcão e fui até a mesa onde Kouga estava sentado. Ele me observava com um sorriso lindo enquanto eu percorria o caminho até ele.

- Prontinho. Vamos lá pra casa? A gente pode ir conversando, e é até bom que você aprende o caminho e vai me visitar as vezes, de vez ir no Café. – disse rindo.

- Haha, vamos. – disse ele se levantando e oferecendo o braço para que eu enlaçasse o meu com o dele.

Fomos caminhando em silencio até meu apartamento, não que eu não quisesse conversar com ele, mas não tinha assunto nenhum.

Abri a porta e o mandei entrar.

- Bem vindo ao meu cantinho. – disse entrando logo atrás dele.

- Muito bonito seu cantinho, Ká. – disse ele se virando para mim e sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – eu estava sem graça, a gente se conhecia desde pequenos, mas é como se eu tivesse acabado de conhecer-lo. – Bem... você tá com fome?

- Pra ser sincero, eu to sim. – disse ele naturalmente. Como ele consegue? Age como se convivêssemos todos os dias. Por que pra mim é ao desconcertante?

- Ok... vem, vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente comer. – disse pegando sua mão e guiando até a cozinha.

Abri a geladeira e dei uma olhada no que tinha.

-Vejamos, eu tenho lasanha de 4 queijos, de presunto, a bolonhesa. Tem também pratos prontos e... –fui até o armário que fica acima da pia e o abri. - copy noodles. O que você prefere?

- Hum, lasanha – disse pensativo. – você escolhe o sabor.

- Ok, 4 queijos. Pode ser? – perguntei meio na duvida.

- Ótima escolha! – me disse sorridente.

Então peguei a lasanha e coloquei no microondas. Voltei ao armário e peguei dois pratos copos e talheres. Levei para a mesa da sala. Voltei a cozinha e peguei o refrigerante na geladeira e deixei na mesa também. Kouga só me observava. Estavamos os dois na sala.

- Musica ou televisão? – perguntei a ele.

- TV. – liguei a TV para ele e entreguei-lhe o controle para que escolhesse um canal que agradasse.

- Vou tomar meu banho, fique a vontade. – ainda tinha que ir a faculdade.

- Tudo bem. – isso realmente ta estanho.

Então rumei para meu quarto e fiz o que faço todos os dias, peguei minha roupa e coloquei na cama e fui para o banheiro com a toalha. Tomei meu banho de 15 minutos e me arrumei. Um calça jeans azul escura e um blusa preta de mangas ¾ com estampas na frente. Uma bota sem salto e bico redondo de couro bege. Maquiagem leve, um par de brincos de ouro, bem pequenos. Prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, passei um perfume qualquer. Então fui para a sala.

Kouga estava assistindo ao canal de esportes, particularmente, eu não sei por que tenho esse canal em casa. Senti um cheiro bom vindo da cozinha, a lasanha estava quase pronta. Acho que Kouga não percebeu a minha presença quando passei para a cozinha, ele nem veio atrás!

Tirei a lasanha do microondas e coloquei em uma travessa de vidro, é, amanhã eu teria louças para lavar. Levei a travessa até a sala e depositei-a em cima da mesa.

-Vamos comer? – perguntei. Acho que agora ele percebeu a minha presença.

- Ahn? Ah sim, vamos. – Ele pegou o controle e desligou a TV e veio até a mesa, se sentando a um dos lugares preparados.

Coloquei um pedaço de lasanha em cada prato e comemos tranquilamente, conversando um pouco. Eu estava me adaptando novamente com Kouga, ainda não era a mesma coisa, mas tenho certeza de que me adaptarei rápido.

Terminamos de jantar, ele voltou a assistir TV e eu fui retirar a mesa. As vezes o Kouga me sai um péssimo cavalheiro. Voltei da cozinha e o chamei.

- Kouga.

- Hum? – ele me olhou com uma carinha muito fofa. Não acredito que eu ia fazer isso.

- É, bem, eu não queria te botar pra fora, mas é que eu tenho faculdade e já esta na minha hora de ir. – disse sem jeito.

- Ah sim, tudo bem Ká. Mas por que não me disse antes? Eu nem teria vindo.

- Não, não é isso. Tudo bem você ter vindo, mesmo! Só que eu não posso ficar faltando, entende? – ele balançou com a cabeça em um gesto afirmativo.

Então peguei o casaco e a bolsa e saímos do meu apartamento. Nos despedimos na frente do meu prédio com um beijo em cada bochecha e foi cada um para um lado.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Cheguei na faculdade e Rin me esperava na porta da sala, nó conversamos, contei meu dia a ela, e disse o quanto era estranho conversar com Kouga como se fosse a anos atrás.

- Ká!! Será que você não ta se apaixonando por ele? – ela me disse empolgada. Fazia um ano que não ficava com ninguém a sério.

Meu ultimo namorado se chama Houjo, ele é um amor de pessoa, só que é um pouco grudento demais, DEMAIS! Também é um pouco exagerado. No começo até que foi legal, mas depois foi ficando cansativo, então terminei com ele.

- Ai Rin, nada a vez! – respondi.

Nosso professor chegou, então entramos, a aula correu normalmente. Rin não tocou mais no assunto "kouga", mas aquilo não saia da minha cabeça, será que ela estava certa?

Rin me deixou em casa, e eu com aquilo na cabeça. Fui dormir, amanha seria um LONGO dia, afinal, tinha almoço na casa da Ayame e Kouga estaria lá. Agora estou confusa! Aii, porque Rin tinha que falar aquilo heim?

**Continua...**

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

_Genteee... acho que é isso, esse capitulo é mais comprido!_

_Eu nem sei pó rque estou postando, recebi só UMA reviews! T-T (Arigatou pela review Gabriel Oliveira =D)_

_Mas tudo bem, eu até entendo =//_

_A fic nem ta tão legal assim...._

_Acho que depois desse capitulo ninguém vai ler mais xDD_

_Mas vou avisar, vai demorar um poquinho por nossos queridos Inu e Sesshy aparecerem ;P_

_Acho que mais uns 3 capitulos, não tenho certeza ainda..._

_Desculpem os erros, mas fiquei com preguiça de revisar, então só bati o olho ;x_

_Por enquanto é só..._

_REVIEWS PLISS!!_

_E prometo que o próximo capitulo vem rapidão! =D_


	4. Chapter 4

Bem... esclarecimentos:

(medo de apanhar antes mesmo de começar a explicar i.i)

Sim, eu sei que estou em divida com vocês! U.u

To bem atrasada né? =/

Digamos que ate tenho meus motivos, mesmo assim eu poderia ter escrito os capítulos, não foi por falta de tempo e sim por falta de animo e motivação=/ algumas coisas não muito legais andaram acontecendo dentro do núcleo familiar daqui de casa e acabei ficando desmotivada pra tudo. Posso dizer que essas não foram as melhores férias da minha vida xD

Outra coisinha que também fez com que eu desanimasse foi quando percebi que essa fic não tinha rumo NENHUM! Eu tinha uma idéia principal... mas com o tempo as idéias foram aumentando e saiu do rumo, nem era para o Kouga aparecer agora, e nem ia ter uma participação muito grande. Agora a coisa inverteu totalmente, ele vai aparecer MUITO mais do que planejei antes.

Então pretendo passar todas as minhas idéias para um papel, organizar as etapas da fanfic para, ai sim, voltar a escrevê-la. x-x'

Outra coisa que queria pedir desculpas é que quando comecei a escrever a fanfic, estava TÃO empolgada que deixei passar muita coisa.

Então vou explicá-las aqui para vocês:

Kagome - personalidade: Essa Kagome que criei vai ser muito impulsiva e insegura ao mesmo tempo. Organizada ate demais em questão de horários, trabalho e escola, muito reprimida e também muito criança ao mesmo tempo, não digo em personalidade exatamente, mas criança nos pensamentos, na hora de fazer escolhas, em ver o que é certo ou errado. Mas também não pretendo faze-la infantil demais ok? E é bastante mimada (pela família e amigos) também, porem humilde e simples. ;D Ela vai ser mais ou menos eu a 2 anos atrás sauhsuahsuashu

Age sem pensar, depois topa com as conseqüências e não as aceita. Escuta aqueles que não deve e os que realmente deveria, nem da bola. Tem medo de encarar a realidade, então vive em um mundinho falso acreditando em tudo e todos. (sim, eu era assim... e vou dizer... como eu me fodi na vida por causa dessas coisas ¬¬")

O pai de Kagome: Gentee MIL DESCULPAS! Eu joguei algo assim tão de repente sobre o pai dela -, então vou explicar aqui, porque não sei se terei oportunidade de explicar isso mais pra frente na fic.

O pai de Kagome morreu quando ela era bem nova, não vou estipular idades porque não vai ser muito necessário acho '-' .... ta... melhor eu por .. hum sei La, uns 10 anos xD Pra quem não sabe... soldados do exercito que já participaram de alguma guerra ou algo assim recebe uma aposentadoria BEM gorda xD eu não sei muito bem sobre isso, nem como funciona exatamente... mas foi a única desculpa que consegui achar para kagome ter dinheiro aushaushuashuas (viram como foi tudo muito mal elaborado? ¬¬") só não mudei porque já postei o capitulo e algumas pessoas já leram i.i então deixa assim mesmo.

Kagome apaixonada pelo kouga logo de cara?: Sim gente, quando tive a idéia desse 'pequeno' romance entre os dois ao mesmo tempo não queria ficar enrolando uu' (escritora principiante é foda né) Queria que o Inuyasha entrasse logo e a historia começasse a se desenrolar... acho que fui precipitada demais né? Enfim... pretendo ir um pouco mais de vagar agora... Como Rin também é alguém BEM impulsiva, vamos por assim: Ela interpretou as atitudes de Kagome de forma errada. Kagome vai ficar confusa quanto a isso de estar apaixonada como Rin lhe disse, ok?;D (agora vai ficar mais organizada minha fic *o* Que emoção!!!)

Agora mais desculpas: Gente, eu não tenho NINGUEM pra revisar meus capítulos, queria que alguma escritora me ajudasse, as vezes mando pra algum amigo, mas sei lá, é bom quando se tem a opinião de alguém que entende melhor do assunto sabe? *3* Isso também implica nos erros de ortografia... agora mesmo eu tava lendo o capitulo 2 que foi o ultimo que postei. COMO TEM ERROS MEU DEUS! Como eu fui capaz de postar aquilo uu' Eu nem cheguei a revisar para psotar o capitulo 2 x.x (Se mata Camila uu')

To ficando perdida nas idéias...

Deixa eu ver o que falta õ.o

Ah sim! Pretendo postar o próximo capitulo ainda essa semana! Vou voltar a escreve-lo. Minha vida vai voltar no ritimo normal! Serio.... escola faz falta, AMIGOS fazem falta! - professores não ¬¬" (devo abrir algumas exceções para meu professor de química e a de biologia! *o*/ auhsuahsuas, momento retardado meu xD desculpem a falha '-')

Bem acredito que seja só isso... e gente peço a vocês que deixem uma review aqui nessa nota, me dizendo o que ainda ficou confuso na fic pra mim poder esclarecer para vocês... não quero nenhum leitor insatisfeito ou perdido na historia, então por favor, falem suas duvidas! E tem também aceito dicas e idéias de como administrar melhor a fic (eu to aprendendo, mais ajuda nunca é demais pra quem ta começando xD) idéias para a história em si eu também aceito com o maior carinho =D E por favor! Se alguém se oferecer para me ajudar a revisar os capítulos eu fico MUITO agradecida! *o*

AHHHHHHHHHH Sabe uma coisinha que me inspira muito pra escrever? MUSICAS! Minha playlist ta meio vaga ._.' Se alguém conhece alguma musica que se encaixe com a fic manda pra mim? *o*

Agora sim... vou parar por aqui, se não essa nota vai ficar maior que os capítulos que já escrevi ;x

MIL DESCULPAS!

Vou aproveitar essa Nota e responder as reviews que eu recebi! *o*

Muito obrigada gente! =D  
Não sabem como eu fico feliz em ler cada uma dela! *chorando de emoção*

(Tem mais coisa depois das respostas ._.')

Lá vamos nós:

**Shirlaine**: Aiin!! *o* Primeira review que recebi foi sua! Obrigada pelo incentivo, espero que não tenha abandonado a fic i.i Bejim =*

: Eee!! =D Que bom quem está gostando! Espero que também não tenha abandonado a fic ;/ Bejim =*

**Srta Ka**: Obrigada pelo incentivo e pelas reviews! *o* Mas vamos ter que esperar um pouquinho para o Inu aparecer i.i. E que você também não tenha me abandonado. =/ Bejim =*

**Gabriel Oliveira**: OMG! Não sabe como sua review me ajudou MUITO a escrever o segundo capitulo! i.i Eu tava meio em crise na época, e não tinha recebido review nenhuma! Quando vi a sua quase sai pulando pela casa de tanta alegria auhsuahs (retardada completa eu neh? Uu'). Obrigada pelo incentivo! Você não vai me abandona né? *3* (isso ta ficando repetitivo uu') Digo... a fic, lógico! '-' aushaushuas parei -.-' Bejim =*

**'- pamii vieira'**: Que bo quem ta gostando da fic! :D e Obrigada pelo incentivo (isso também ta ficando repetitivo né? ;x). E infelizmente, como disse vamos ter que esperar um pouco mais para a grande aparição do Inu, mas uma hora ou outra ele aparece xD Bejim =*

**Gege-ups**: Uma das maiores reviews cara! *o* Acho que te entendo em questão ao desanimo, estive assim nos últimos 2 meses i.i Mas brigadão pela ateção de me mandar um review *3* ... Ahhh A casa da Kagome... aushaushuas chique né? xD Mas digamos que eu tive uma ajudinha básica do Google imagens para fazer a descrição do apartamento ;x uahsuahsuas Depois coloco o link da planta que eu catei e ponho no meu perfil pra terem uma noção melhor de como é. ^^

Não se preocupa que seu "Inu" e seu "Sesshy" vão aparecer... um dia, talvez '-' auhsaush zuera, mais vai demorar mais que o previsto =/ Mas prometo uma entrada em grande estilo ;D (venho dedicando minhas horas vagas imaginando como será essa aparição! Não to tendo tempo nem pra pensar merda ultimamente, coisa que eu mais faço na vida '-' auhsauhsuas)

Agora eu te dou um aviso: Se você tem amor aos dentes tira o zóião do MEU Jake! Ò-Ó auhsuashuas Eu não trousse o capitulo rápido (motivos esclarecidos, espero =/) pra fazermos uma divisão de bens '-' mas eu recompenso com o capitulo que o Inu e o Sesshy aparecem, ok? ;D

Obrigada pelo carinho! *3* E espero que também não me abandone! i.i (ainda vou escrever isso mais uma vez! ¬¬")

**Gabilumi**: Que bom quem está gostando! *-* Eu pretendo aumentar o tamanho dos capítulos, não se preocupe ^^ è só porque ta no começo e não tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda ;P Pode-se dizer que ainda esta em uma fase de "apresentação". Mas a partir do próximo capitulo (que vou postar essa semana ainda =D) As coisas vão começar a ficar mais interessantes ^^

E sim, vamos ter que esperar mais que o previsto para o Inu aparecer! =/

MAAASS como você mesma disse: Não seria legal se a Kagome ficasse com os dois? (Inu e Kouga)

Pois então menina! Não é que ela vai catar os dois?! ;D Safadênha ela né xD uahsuahsuashuashuas

Obrigada pelo carinho e espero que continue acompanhando =D (aee, mudei a frase uahuahsuas) Bejim =*

Ufa! Cabei 8)

Por enquanto é só, vou ali começar a escrever o capitulo 3 xD (na verdade eu já comecei, mas acho que vou mudá-lo ;x)

Ultima coisinha, quem quiser meu MSN tem lá no meu perfil! =3

Deixem Reviews pra eu saber quem ainda ta acompanhando .__.' Nem que seja pra me xingar de inútil incompetente! Eu sei que sou, não vai ser nenhuma surpresa mesmo. auhsaushuas xD

Bejim, e até Proximo Capitulo ^^

(Será que alguém teve paciência de ler até aqui? Õ.o)


End file.
